GRADUATION
by Detective Agatha
Summary: aKU BUKAN MAHASISWA ABADI


**KeyKeiko, present **

"**."**

"**."**

**Graduation**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo seorang. Saya hanya pinjem aje...heheheh**

**Pairing : Ichigo K & Rukia K**

**Warnng ** : Fic ini berisi many more **OOC, GAJE, AU, TYPO(S)**... Mengandung unsur mempengaruhi reader...hahahhahahaha. sorry just kidding. Jika ada kesamaan sama fic lain, author yang labil ini hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ide mungkin sama namun eksekusi beda. Persembahan buat _**Kurabayashi Miho**_, kalau jelek jangan ketawa ya sampe ini fic dinyatakan ending..wkwkkw bercanda. Semoga gak mengecewakanmu sweeties... happy reading minn-san.

"."

"."

"."

'_**Aku bukannya mahasiswa abadi yang bodoh, aku hanya sedang menjemput jodoku dengan cara gila seperti ini.'**_

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas untuk sebuah ruangan dosen, terlihat sepi meski di dalamnya ada dua orang yang saling menatap. Pemuda yang berambut bagai jeruk mandarin, duduk menghadap dosen walinya dengan manis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, sedangkan pria berambut silver yang diketahui adalah dosen wali sang pemuda berambut orange itu hanya menatap malas mahasiswa didepannyanya. Bagaimana tidak malas, sang dosen bahkan sudah sangat hafal jika mahasiswanya itu adalah seorang mahasiswa abadi yang sudah terkenal seantero kampus.

Sang dosen wali yang bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dirinya bisa saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak jika mengeluarkan emosi pada mahasiswa abadi di depannya. Ia terus memperhatikan mahasiswanya sampai akhirnya sang mahasiswa abadi itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Sampai kapan profesor mau menahanku selama ini? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, itu artinya sudah satu jam lebih aku hanya duduk dan diam disini," keluh pemuda berambut orang itu.

Toushiro akhirnya bereaksi. Ia kemudian menegakkan punggungnya, yang tadi sempat ia sandarkan di punggung kursi empuknya. "Kau juga, mau sampai kapan terus menjadi mahasiswa abadi, Kurosaki. Ini sudah tahun ke enam. Kau harusnya bisa lulus kuliah tiga setengah tahun mengingat kau ini mahasiswa yang cukup jenius di akademik dan non akademikmu," ucap Toushiro mengingatkan mahasiswa di depannya.

"Profesor, aku bisa saja lulus tiga setengah tahun, tapi aku belum mau lulus," ucap Ichigo Kurosaki, sang mahasiswa abadi itu. Kata-kata Ichigo seakan mengalir tanpa beban. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika imagenya sebagai mahasiswa abadi melekat.

"Sekarang apa lagi alasanmu, bocah tengik. Jangan bilang kau terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga lupa mengikuti mata kuliah perpajakan." Tebakan Toushiro membuat cengiran dari bibir Ichigo terlihat seperti seringai meremehkan. Dosennya mungkin sudah hafal betul alasan yang dilontarkan Ichigo, tiap kali Toushiro mengintrogasinya di ruangan ini. Satu hal pasti yang belum Toushiro ketahui adalah bahwa alasan semua ini karena Ichigo sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau lucu prof. Kau semakin bisa menebak apa yang akan aku katakan padamu."

"Lalu apa alasanmu, baka. Aku sebenarnya sudah muak menghadapimu tiap akhir semester seperti sekarang," ucap Toshiro malas.

Ichigo yang melihat wajah malas dosennya itu kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau tahu apa pengen tahu?" goda Ichigo membuat dosen walinya penasaran.

"Katakan sekarang atau aku adukan kau ke ayahmu," ancam Toushiro pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia harus jujur pada seseorang mengenai alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin lulus terlalu cepat mengingat dia sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan skripsi dan dinyatakan lulus sidang skripsi, hanya saja memang ada beberapa mata kuliah yang harus mengulang dan belum ia ambil karena dosen yang menurutnya terlalu pelit nilai dan terlambat mengisi KRS.

"Alasannya adalah Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada juniormu, bocah?"

"Yups. Itu saja yang perlu kau tahu, prof. Aku harus pergi ke kantor. Sampai berjumpa di semester depan, prof. Selamat liburan. Jaa nee!" Ichigo akhirnya hanya mengatakan rahasianya sedikit pda dosen walinya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah lebih dari satu jam lebih mendekam bosan bersama dosen walinya. Toushiro yang jenius tentu mengerti alasan kenapa mahasiswanya tidak ingin mengatakan lebih mengingat ia sangat menjaga privasi. Toushiro tentu tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mahasiswanya lebih jauh.

"Bocah idiot! Kalau saja kau cepat lulus, tentu kau akan cepat melamarnya, bukan," gumam Toushiro. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya disela-sela sebagai dosen dan dekan kampus fakultas Ekonomi.

"."

"."

"."

**Satu bulan kemudian**

Hari Senin pagi, bagi sebagian orang itu sangat membosankan namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada aktifitas kampus di fakultas Ekonomi, Universitas Karakura. Liburan akhir semester telah usai, para mahasiswa kini mulai sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing sebagai mahasiswa tak terkecuali Rukia dan Ichigo yang merupakan teman satu jurusan meski berbeda angkatan di antara keduanya. Kali ini Ichiho sibuk mengulang mata kuliah perpajakan dan mengambil mata kuliah auditing, sedangkan Rukia sibuk menyelesaikan skripsinya yang sempat molor satu semester karena cuti sakit selama tiga bulan akibat kecelakaan. Sebenarnya Rukia bisa saja merampungkan skripsinya, namun mengingat sepertinya harus revisi, jadilah ia putuskan untuk menunda kelulusannya.

"Kau mengambil 'mata kuliah itu' itu lagi, Ichi?" tanya gadis muda yang sambil berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

"Umm. Kau tahu, Ishida-sensei sangat pelit nilai. Aku harus mengulang lagi, Rukia," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Kali ini kau harus lulus 'mata kuliah itu' dan perpajakan Ichi." Sebuah senyum mengembang nampak dibibir mungil Rukia. Hal ini membuat jantung Ichigo berdebar-debar.

Degh

Degh

'_Sial! Senyumnya mempesona sekali,'_ batin Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Aku bertekat semester ini aku harus wisuda bersamamu," ucap Ichigo bersemangat. Ichigo berusaha mengendalikan gemuruh di dadanya. Ya, Ichigo memang menyukai Rukia.

"Harus dong. Oya, aku harus menemui dosen pembimbingku dulu. Jaa nee." Rukia pamit pada Ichigo.

"Semoga berhasil, jangan sampai revisi ulang. Satu lagi, jangan lupa nanti siang." Ichigo mengingatkan janjinya pada Rukia mengenai skripsi yang akan dibahasnya nanti jika memang harus revisi ulang.

"Ok." Seketika itu, Rukia berjalan di arah yang berlawanan dari Ichigo.

Mereka selalu seperti itu, saling memberi dukungan satu sama lain. Di semester ganjil ini, keduanya bertekat untuk mengikuti wisuda yang diadakan dua kali selama dua semester. Ichigo mulai rajin mengikuti perkuliahannya yaitu mata kuliah auditing selama dua jam, sedangkan mata kuliah perpajakan akan ia ikuti setiap hari selasa. Maklum saja, hanya tinggal dua mata kuliah itu saja yang harus ia tempuh agar bisa bersama-sama lulus dan wisuda dengan Rukia, tentunya.

Kembali ke Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki yang namanya sempat disebut Ichigo dihadapan dosen walinya itu juga termasuk mahasiswi yang cerdas. Ia lebih muda tiga tahun dari Ichigo. Rukia sendiri sebenarnya juga mengenal Ichigo sejak mereka sering satu kelas bersama, dari situlah Ichigo mulai menyukai Rukia. Rukia sendiri juga tahu Ichigo seorang mahasiswa abadi, namun Rukia bukanlah orang yang pemilih dalam hal pertemanan. Meski perbedaan usia dan angkatan masuk kuliah berbeda, Rukia tetap menjadi pribadi yang hangat bagi siapa saja yang mengenalnya termasuk Ichigo.

.

.

'_Jeruk, aku tunggu di taman depan ya,' _ucap Rukia di seberang telephone.

'_Tunggu sebentar disana, midget. Aku segera kesana menemuimu,'_ balas Ichigo tak kalah kejam.

'_Aku tidak midget, baka! Tunggu pembalasanku, jeruk.'_ Rukia kemudian menutup teleponnya karena kesal di ejek 'midget' oleh si baka Ichigo. Sementara Rukia, menggerutu kesal, Ichigo justru tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mereka kembali saling mengejek satu sama lain. _'Oh, Rukia, jika saja aku tidak menahan diri, mungkin sekarang aku akan menciummu di depan umum,'_ batin Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan menemui tempat yang dijanjikan tadi pagi. Lorong kampus yang panjang membuatnya tak patah semangat demi menemui sang pujaan hati. Ia sudah menduga jika Rukia akan menanyakan beberapa point penting mengenai skripsi yang telah diperikas oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Sebenarnya ini juga salah satu kesempatan bagi Ichigo untuk terus berdekatan dengan Rukia. Maklum saja, beberapa bulan lalu ia begitu sibuk membantu ayahnya mengurus perusahaannya, sehingga baik dirinya dan Rukia jadi jarang bertemu.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai ketempat tujuan mengingat jarak tempat janjian dengan ruang kelasanya lumayan jauh. Dari jauh, Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia yang duduk santai di bangku gazebo yang berada di taman.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Ichigo dari belakang.

"Aku baru saja sampai kok. Duduklah, Ichigo."

Ichigo langsung duduk di samping Rukia. Ia merasa lega karena bisa duduk dengan santai mengingat ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dari gedung fakultasnya. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo kelelahan berinisiatif menawarkan minuman pada pemuda beriris hazel itu.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus," perintah Rukia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Ichigo.

"Arigatou." Ichigo kemudian membuka segel plastik yang menempel di tutup botol kemasan itu, dengan rakus ia segera meneguk air mineral itu sampai setengah botol. Ichigo mengusap bibirnya yang basah. Ia meletakkan kembali botol air mineral itu yang masih tersisa setengah.

Rukia tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian memilih mengambil hard coppy skripsinya yang tadi di corat-coret oleh dosen pembimbingnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti di bagian ini Ichigo," ucap Rukia malu. Ia menunjukkan point-point yang harus ia revisi.

Ichigo kemudian mengambil hard copy dari tangan Rukia. Ia segera meneliti bagian yang harus direvisi Rukia. "Sepertinya kau harus membandingkan lagi hasil penelitian terdahulu dari peneliti sebelumnya, Rukia," ucap Ichigo serius.

Rukia mengangguk. Ia kemudian mendengarkan pejelasan Ichigo lagi. Dengan sabar, Ichigo menjelaskan pada Rukia point penting dari skripsi yang harus di revisi. Terlihat Rukia tampak puas dengan penjelasan Ichigo. Rukia sempat berpikir, kenapa pemuda jenius di depannya ini malah memilih menjadi mahasiswa abadi dibandingkan harus lulus cepat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Rukia tulus.

"Bukan masalah. Kapanpun kau bisa menyeretku untuk membantumu," ucap Ichigo percaya diri.

"Lalu kalau aku menyeretmu apa ayahmu tidak keberatan jika suatu hari anak tercintanya diseret paksa dari ruangan direktur?" canda Rukia disela-sela obrolan.

"Kheh..ayahku mungkin akan bersyukur jika itu kau lakukan." Ichigo terkekeh pelan menanggapi candaan Rukia. Mereka lupa, jika beberapa menit lalu keduanya saling mengejek lewat telephone.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Rukia penasaran dengan perkataan Ichigo barusan.

"Karena mungkin ayahku berpikir, kau adalah penyelamat masa depan putra tercintanya." Ichigo berkata yang sebenarnya tentang ayahnya yang sedikit meremehkan kejantanannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Bagi ayahnya jika ada wanita yang mau menjadi istri anaknya, ia akan sangat bersyukur karena menjadi malaikat penolongnya.

"Kau bisa saja, jeruk," ucap Rukia malu-malu.

"Ck, kalau begitu jangan lakukan itu didepannya, midget."

DUAGH

Ichigo meringis kesakitan begitu mendapatkan hadiah istimewa berupa jitakan dari Rukia. "Sakit, midget! Tidak bisakah kau seperti wanita lain yang sedikit feminim."

"Itu balasan karena kau mengejekku, baka!" ucap Rukia kesal. Selalu saja kata 'midget' yang paling membuatnya sensitif sejak dari dulu mengingat ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau membantumu lagi." Ichigo berusaha berpura-pura kesal karena sikap Rukia.

'_Gawat kalau dia tidak mau mengajariku lagi,'_ batin Rukia menjerit.

Rukia tampak berpikir. Ah, kali ini tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta maaf pada orang yang selama ini selalu berada disampingnya. "Baik-baik, aku minta maaf karena memukulmu, Ichigo."

"Dimaafkan. Ayo kuantar pulang kerumahmu," ucap Ichigo melunak.

"Umm.."

Ichigo menggandeng tangan Rukia menuju parkiran mobil. Sesampainya disana, ia membukakan pintu untuk Rukia dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mesin mobil dinyalakan, mereka siap melaju ketempat tujuan.

.

.

"Ichigo, kenapa sejak tadi kau diam? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Rukia saat melihat Ichigo diam dan menyetir.

Ichigo langsung menoleh kearah Rukia sambil tetap fokus menyetir. "Aku hanya berpikir ingin menikah setelah lulus Rukia," ucap Ichigo enteng.

"Memangnya kau sudah ada calon?" Rukia semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah lama menyukai seseorang." Ichigo berkata jujur untuk masalah cinta pada Rukia.

"Kenapa tidak melamarnya setelah kau wisuda?"

"Itu karena aku minder mengingat statusku yang 'mahasiswa abadi' Rukia. Apa dia akan mau menerimaku nanti?" ucap Ichigo lirih. Ia berharap bisa mengetahui perasaan Ichigo kepadanya.

"Jika belum mencoba mengatakan sejujurnya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu Ichi. Katakan siapa nama gadis yang beruntung itu."

Ichigo tampak berpikir, jika ia katakan sekarang apa Rukia akan menolaknya, tapi jika tidak dikatakan sekarang, pasti ia akan terlambat dan menyesal.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Rukia," ucap Ichigo to the point. Rukia yang awalnya terkejut mendengar perkataan Ichigo memandang sejenak ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Rukia kemudian membelokkan mobilnya menuju pinggiran jalan untuk berhenti sejenak. Saat ini, yang ditakutkan Ichigo adalah ketika Rukia menolak dan menjauhinya.

"Ichigo, apa itu benar yang baru saja kau katakan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

Ichigo kemudian duduk menghadap Rukia. Rukia sendiri nampak serius menantikan jawaban dari Ichigo. "Tentu saja itu benar Rukia," ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Boleh aku tahu alasanmu menyukaimu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku menyukai Kuchiki Rukia karena, Kuchiki Rukia begitu spesial di hatiku. Sejak bertemu denganmu, kau mengubah duniaku menjadi lebih hidup. Mengenalmu membuatku mengerti jika ada orang-orang yang harus selalu kulindungi yaitu kau dan juga keluargaku, Rukia," ungkap Ichigo terus terang.

Rukia masih setia mendengarkan Ichigo lagi.

"Kau adalah hal yang ingin kulindungi, Rukia."

"Ichigo."

"Rukia. Maaf mengatakan hal ini padamu," ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Baka! Kenapa meminta maaf padaku. Aku justru senang akhirnya kau mau jujur tentang perasaanmu padaku," ucap Rukia senang.

"Rukia? Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Jeruk. Bagaimana aku bisa marah jika selama ini perasaanku padamu juga sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini."

"Jadi kau-

Ucapan Ichigo terpotong ketika Rukia mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Rukia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ichigo. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Ichi."

"Jadi kapan kita melangsungkan pernikahan?" ucap Ichigo polos.

"Secepatnya, setelah kita wisuda," ucap Rukia mantap.

"Kalau kakakmu, kira-kira merestui kita tidak ya?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Rukia mantap.

.

.

Sehari setelah Ichigo menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia, Ichigo beserta keluarganya langsung mendatangi kediaman Kuchiki untuk melamar Rukia. Awalnya Rukia sendiri masih shock dengan acara lamaran yang tiba-tiba, namun ia bisa memaklumi ketika Ichigo menjelaskan hal yang mendasar pada Byakuya.

Sebenarnya Byakuya masih belum rela melepas Rukia begitu cepat. Ia kemudian menantang Ichigo lagi agar bisa mengalahkan semangat sang pemuda berambut orange itu. "Kau boleh menikahi adikku asalkan kau bisa lulus cumlaude dan jangan hamili adikku dulu sebelum skripsinya selesai, atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya," ucap Byakuya dingin.

"Itu terlalu lama, nii-san." Rukia masih memohon pada kakaknya agar diijinkan segera menikah.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Nii-san. Aku percaya Ichigo. Jadi kami mohon restumu, Nii-san."

"Tolong percayalah padaku. Walaupun aku belum lulus, setidaknya aku memiliki modal cukup untuk membahagiakan Rukia, Byakuya," ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Apa kau yakin? Kalau begitu, dua bulan lagi, siapkan pernikahan Rukia di Chappy land milikmu, Kurosaki," tantang Byakuya.

"Dengan senang hati, kakak ipar."

"Terima kasih, Nii-san. Aku sayang Nii-san." Rukia memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Restu sudah berada di tangan, tinggal menanti hari bahagia itu.

.

.

**Enam bulan kemudian**

Suasana ramai nampak di gedung convetion center di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Semua nampak begitu bahagia ketika hari yang dinantikan tiba. Ya, mereka kini akan mengikuti upacara pelepasan atau sering disebut wisuda bagi mereka yang telah dinyatakan lulus dalam menempuh pendidikan baik di sekolah maupun di universitas atau akademi.

Duduk di bagian depan, para mahasiswa yang lulus cumlaude nampak begitu senang, sama halnya dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka termasuk salah satu mahasiswa yang memperoleh IPK yang tinggi. Ichigo akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan studinya dengan IPK 3,98 sedangkan Rukia memperoleh IPK 3,96. Mereka cukup puas dengan hasil itu, meski begitu keduanya sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa lulus.

Acara pelepasan wisuda dimulai dari datangnya rektor dan dekan. Para mahasiswa serempak berdiri dengan jubah dan toga yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Acara disusul dengan menyanyikanlagu kebangsaan. Setelah itu acara dilanjutkan dengan doa, sambutan, penyerahan piagam dan pemindahan toga *saya lupa istilah kerennya saat posisi toga disampirkan oleh rektor*. Acara selanjutnya diisi dengan hiburan oleh pemandu suara.

"Kau senang, hari ini Ichi?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Kurosaki. Ini diluar dugaan, aku bisa memiliki lebih cepat dari rencana awal," ucap Ichigo bahagia.

"Kau tahu, aku punya kejutan luar biasa untukmu."

"Aku penasaran. Cepat beritahu aku, Rukia."

Rukia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke samping telinga Ichigo. Ia membisikkan kata yang membuat Ichigo terkejut namun setelah itu ia tersenyum bahagia._"Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah untuk tujuh bulan lagi."_

"Aku memang tidak sia-sia menunggumu selama ini, hingga rela menjadi mahasiswa abadi demi bersamamu, Rukia."

"Kheh, aku rasa kata-katamu perlu kau ralat, tuan Kurosaki." Rukia terkekeh pelan mengingat acara wisuda masih berlangsung.

"Hari ini, aku Kurosaki Ichigo sekaligus suami dari Kurosaki Rukia serta calon junior Kurosaki, dengan ini menyatakan bahwa gelar mahasiswa abadi resmi aku tinggalkan," ucap Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Hihihihi..kau lucu sekali suamiku."

.

.

Tanpa tersasa hampir tiga jam acara wisuda telah usai. Semua yang ada disana saling bersuka cita, memberikan ucapan selamat atas kelulusan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia yang sejak tadi selalu bersama mengalami sedikit kualahan saat akan keluar dari gedung covention center, mengingat begitu ramainya peserta yang hadir. Ichigo sampai harus menggandeng Rukia agar tidak berdesak-desakan.

"Tetap disampingku, Rukia. Aku tidak ingin 'kalian' terluka."

"Tentu saja, Ichi."

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah mereka berjuang keluar dari gedung covention center, mereka berdua disambut oleh keluarga masing-masing yang telah lama menunggu.

"Nii-sama!" teriak Rukia pelan. Ia lantas menghambur kepelukan kakaknya.

"Selamat Rukia. Kau dan si orange itu akhirnya lulus juga," ucap Byakuya dingin. Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Byakuya sedikit kesal. Kalau bukan kakak Rukia, ia ingin sekali mengajaknya duel.

"Tentu saja aku dan Rukia bisa lulus. Aku tidak mau menikmati masa mudaku terlalu lama di kampus," sembur Ichigo. Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan. Kakak dan suaminya ini memang terlihat tidak akur.

"Ichiggoooo my son. Akhirnya gelar mahasiswa abadimu resmi kau tinggalkan," ucap Kurosaki Isshin lebay. Hal ini mengagetkan Ichigo juga Rukia dan Byakuya yang sedang berdebat.

'_Semoga keponakanku tidak menurun noraknya seperti kakeknya,'_ batin Byakuya miris.

"Ayah, kau tidak senang apa kalau aku lulus?" Ichigo sedikit kesal mengenai sikap ayahnya yang terlalu norak itu.

"Hei, nak. Aku dan Byakuya sangat lega sekaligus senang melihat kalian wisuda," ucap Isshin bersemangat.

"Ayah, jangan mulai bertingkah norak seperti itu deh." Ucapan Karin tak kalah pedasnya. Isshin yang mendengar ucapan dari kedua anaknya langsung nangis bombay di hadapan foto figura mendiang istrinya yang Isshin bawa dari rumah.

'_Noraknya kambuh,'_ batin Ichigo menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Jangan dengarkan ayah, Rukia-nee. Dia selalu seperti itu," ucap Yuzu terkekeh.

"Hihihihi.. ayah selalu ramai." Rukia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee selamat ya," ucap Yuzu memberikan selamat dan dua buah buket bunga.

"Rukia-nee, semoga kelak anakmu tidak menurun bodoh seperti ayahnya," ucap Karin mengejek.

'_Aku sependapat denganmu, Karin,'_ batin Byakuya senang.

"Karin!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Semua yang menyaksikan tingkah keluarga Kurosaki terkekeh pelan. Kakak Rukia yang turut hadir hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah keluarga nyentrik yang satu ini. Ia berharap adik kecilnya bisa bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai.

Begitulah akhir cerita keluarga kecil Ichigo dan Rukia yang diwarnai dengan kekonyolan. Meski mereka kini sudah lulus, perjalanan panjang masih menanti. Semoga mereka bisa bahagia selamanya.

.

.

**Owari**

A/N : scene wedding saya skip. Hehhehe...Ichigo jadi mahasiswa abadi demi Rukia. Jadi bisa dikatakan, dia rela menunggu Rukia, lulus bareng sama Rukia. Ichigo bukan mahasiswa bodoh, dia hanya malas dan terlalu fokus sama kerjaan di perusahaannya juga karena faktor Rukia. oke, ini fic kilat. Terima kasih bagi minna yag bersedia membaca fic gaje ini. thanks so much


End file.
